Sorcerer
by 666Rik666
Summary: You have lived for ten thousand years. You are hunted down by yoour former brothers on both sides of the Eternal Conflict. Then suddenlt you are a father? Brace yourself Naruto, Wind of Change will try to turn you into dust. Naruto/Warhammer/ME crossover.


Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Warhammer, Monster Girls Encyclopedia, Mass Effect or whatever will be used in this story... unfortunately.

 **Note-** This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Sorcerer.**

 **Chapter I.**

I remember how my ancestor, Magnus the Red, took me after the battle in the Valley of the End. Psyker might of my ancestor, used the space of the Warp and its power, alongside the laws of said reality, to get me through the borders between time and dimensions, which he once crossed.

Magnus foresaw that one of his brothers could destroy Imperium. He tried to warn his father, when Horus had fallen to the Forces of Chaos, but he acted too hastily. His noble intentions however, had a price and with blood, we paid. Moreover, our legion continued to suffer for it.

Battle for Prospero left us homeless and slowly mutating. Our father had sacrificed his eye before, but all his knowledge failed him here, in the Eye of Terror, where Chaos ruled supreme. Ahriman tried to do something, but his Rubric spell backfired…

Right from that moment, I had stepped on the great scene. Unknowingly to all, Rubric did much more to one certain Astartes, than just increasing his psyker's abilities, no. Thread of my fate was completely hidden from the Chaos Gods, so even if Tzeench himself wanted to check it… my thread will be the only one he will not manage to find.

That's when I started my own campaign against Chaos. Blood Ravens? I founded the chapter. I was their first Chapter Master. They were all survivors from the Burning of Prospero, my own cabal. Azariah Vidiya? It was I. Gabriel Angelos? Did it never bother you that he was always at the right time in right place?

After all, what was the chance that Judgment of Carrion will appear near his company's location and not someone else's, utterly loyal to Kyras, like Diomedes was before? Yes, it was yours truly.

So… where was I?

Ah! Yes! My three marriages! Oh four, since there were two dark Eldar women at once. First, a Slaanesh daemonette. Sangoria, my first 'wife'. Well… she was sexy, always wanted to fuck and before me she was rather… polygamous in her relationships. She once told me that my energy is like a drug to her, after one try it's impossible to stop.

Well… I ran away, as soon as I understood that our relationship was a one-way ticket to death from sex. Then there were these Dark Eldar sisters. Them I had after a century and they are still searching for me… after fragging nine centuries apart!

 **You should not have fucked their mother before leaving.**

Ah… yes… How could I have forgotten? My long-time friend-enemy Kurama. An entity of unlimited power, sealed inside of me that grants me protection from powers of Warp. And high-speed regeneration. And unlimited stamina… in bed. And of course, partially he is at fault that 'little mister Naruto' didn't fall under constant stress of body modifications that all Space Marines pass through… Therefore, he is also to blame that I'm here, on the prison ship of Ecclesiarchy, under the strict guard of Adepta Sororitas.

Usually, when I awoke in such situation, (it wasn't the first time, a lot of booze does it terrifying work even if you are an astartes) with heavy hangover in addition to my usual problems, I just kill everyone, who crosses my path. This time there were two obstacles, which I cannot smash in my usual way.

One of them stood in front of the energy bars of my cell and silently pouted right in front of my helmeted face. Oh… how cute she looks when she is pouting… Hinata Hyuuga, canoness from the Order of Our Martyred Lady, leader and military commander of every warrior of the Emperor aboard the 'Asylum of the Damned'.

When Magnus was returning what was his, namely me, portal between realities had opened far too widely and several more people got sucked into it. Among them was Hinata, who was taken by Imperium and raised to serve it. Now, she was one of Adepta Sororitas. Another was faithful jailor of their space-jail, member of the Space Wolves Chapter, Astertes with codename Fang.

Naruto simply called him Kiba or Kibbles.

Since it has been a while after his appearance on Fenris, Kiba had forgotten everything about his true home world, but even tiniest reminder sent him into the berserk rage. It was pretty easy for Naruto to push his buttons.

Those two, alongside the countless warriors aboard were the first reason. Second one was the most dangerous. Standing in front of his cage, in all his mighty glory, was Roboute Guilliman.

"Naruto or shall I call you… Ner'jal?" asked his booming voice.

"Whatever you pick, uncle." Answered son of Magnus. "You have the right to call me both names. You were the only relative, who listened to me, during our short family gatherings and you, by twisted joke of Great Conspirator, are my enemy. So… both my names are fitting."

"What if I tell, that you still have a chance with Imperium?" asked Roboute.

Naruto raised his brow; however, his surprise was well-hidden by his helmet and was fortunately left unnoticed.

"I would have said that this is a good joke… However, you have no sense of humor, uncle. Tell me what do you plan with that super-brain of yours?" Roboute smiled, his nephew was always smart and he didn't had the particular flaw that had nearly all in their family, he was humble and always ready to listen, just the man, who he will need for the future mission.

"Officially, we are creating another set of strongholds, these operations will be observed by the Saint Celestine and her Order of Our Martyred Lady."

"And unofficially?" asked Naruto.

"Unofficially, if an expeditionary fleet will be send through the anomaly that we had found recently. Unfortunately, all specialists, who can fill the role of the head scientist, are deployed or needed elsewhere. Moreover, their set of skills… is not good enough. Naruto, I know that despite everything that happened between Thousand Sons and Imperium, you still held your oath to protect the humankind. I ask you once more: will you stand beside us and protect the humankind as proud champion of Humanity, whom you once were?"

Under his helmet Naruto smiled.

"Hell, it's about time."

 **Several days later**.

As Naruto had found, beside Kiba, he now had two additional guards. Hinata, with her he was completely okay and Autarch Kayleth, sent to their ship by Lady Yvraine herself. He heard about her exploits during the Third Aurelian Crusade. Unknown to her he had even met her in battle… using another armor.

If Kiba and Hinata he could easily read, Kayleth on the other hand… her interest in guarding him seemed rather… strange. Strangest thing was in fact that the order came from the Lady Yvraine herself and Naruto didn't like this. Skills of Eldar's Farseers were tremendous; their powers to manipulate threads of fate were legendary.

Even if he will live another ten thousand years, he will not exceed in arcane arts as far as their great Farseers did. With her sneaking around, Naruto was even more worried about his last little secret that actually was the sole reason behind his 'capture'.

There was something very valuable for him on this ship. Something that he thought was worth risking his life for... his son. Unlike many of his brothers, Naruto quite enjoyed pleasures of the flesh. No, rather not like this. He was able to enjoy them.

Thus, he had his way with many women. Several he had married. However, the last one, Hinata, gave birth to a baby boy and only completely blind man couldn't see the resemblance between Naruto, as he was without his helmet and young Bolt.

He was shocked, yet also terrified. Fortunately, his calm and calculating mind quickly analyzed the situation. It seemed that his time in the Eye of Terror, instead of giving some notable mutations, despite that he already had, gave him inner one, reinstating his reproduction ability.

He still remembered. How he had met Hinata. How his khopesh clashed with her sword. How they fought, while fire engulfed the doomed ship that battle sisters sieged. They continued their duel even in vacuum of space, like two flaming comets they breached the atmosphere of the closest planet and continued to fight.

He remembered how they lost their helmets, nearly at the same moment, how they met each others gaze… and passion burned between with power and might of supernova. That was the moment, when new life was conceived, perhaps it was only right and human-like deed that Naruto made during more than ten millennia.

He didn't care, all that mattered was the fact that he had an heir and Roboute, by the look of it, knew about his situation. It was just assumption, but Naruto couldn't just brash this variant aside. Primarch of Ultramarines was crafty bastard, had natural poker face and adapted to nearly all situations.

He will not trust Roboute with life of his son, but he will not strike first. After all, man's worth is as much, as his word's is. And Naruto had never broken his word. Partially, because of that fact among his brothers, he bore a title of "Silent One".

Naruto returned to the real world from his trace of thoughts, when large doors in front of him opened, giving him access to large library.

"Lord Ner'jal." Voice of young male made Naruto turn his head in its direction. Before him stood young blonde man, who barely passed his teens. He had bright blue eyes, sun kissed blonde hair and most striking feature: two pairs of birthmarks on each cheek, in form of the lines.

He was dressed in brown robes, bore symbol of Imperial Aquila on small chain around his neck and had large chainsword, alongside bolt-pistol, attached to his belt.

"You must be young Bolt." Said Naruto looking over his Mini-me. "Let us go, libraries are such interesting things: so much knowledge, yet so little order."

 **Meanwhile, Great Maelstrom**.

It has been some time, since Honsou failed in the siege of Ultramar. Fortunately, forces, sent by Abaddon, also failed in their task, so ambitious Warsmith still had his chance for vengeance. Moreover, stunt pulled by Roboute, when he was learning their 'hospitality', angered Lufgt Huron, who ordered mobilization of all warbands in his domain.

His goal?

Roboute's head. Separated from his body.

Many Champions answered his call. They were eager to fight and pleasure the Dark Gods. Honsou, on the other hand, was different. During the gathering he united renegade astartes and ordinary mortal warriors, found or ambushed ships, to gather fleet to transport his warband, until he was ready to wage war.

However, he didn't attack the segmentum Ultima or newly founded outposts near the Great Rift, no. Honsou had found another place to wage war. Wormhole to another dimension and time. There were still humans, there were still xenos, however… there were no Dark Gods. An entire galaxy, fresh for claiming. There were no gods, who will stop them, for such a sacrifice, he will truly receive a gift of power from Dark Gods beyond measure.

And nearly everything went as Honsou predicted. They got passed the wormhole and attacked the first world. Honsou and his warriors needed information about this galaxy, more than they already had and locations of their next strikes will come in handy.

As Iron Warrior managed to find out they get out of the wormhole in some place of the new galaxy called Attican Traverse. Here they were surrounded by humand and xenos, but mostly human colonies. Cruel smirk touched Honsou's lips when he had heard about it. More colonists meant either new soldiers or new sacrifices.

"Gather our men and supplies. Those colonies will not rape and plunder themselves. Let's bring them the words of our Dark Gods!" following the order of Warsmith mighty engines of battle barges started to heat up, waiting for last warriors to get inside.

Chaos was the only true power. Those were the words and he will bring them to these savages. Even if he will be forced to slay at least half of this Galaxy. However, unknown to even Honsou, among his warriors, there were several, who will help in destruction of his carefully laid plans.

Honsou personally checked each warrior in his warband. Their past, their skils, their characters. Nothing shall trample with his plans. However, unknown to him, one of his warriors harbored an inner agenda. He was a veteran of countless battles and Chosen of Slaanesh. On his armor still could be recognized symbol of the Third Legion.

More than ten millennia old, he remembered the first crusade, led by the Emperor himself. Captain Leasso, formerly Sasuke Uchiha hated one person, the outcast among outcasts, the one, who was responsible for him being here, in this galaxy and not hunting down his brother.

Naruto Uzumaki… that fucking dead-last.

He was the source of his hatred and disdain. However, during his search for him Sasuke had finally managed, through torturing countless psykers to death, to find out, that the one who will lead him to his enemy bears the name Honsou and fight with mark of the Iron Warriors on his armor.

Honsou was rather famous. Beast of Kalt was no mere brute. Finding him was easy, getting inside his warband, not so. Honsou was paranoid perfectionist, only the best served him, only those loyal to his cause, who were prepared to die for him at his first call. However, Sasuke managed to get even pass his current employer's paranoia.

Right now, he like everyone from his squad checked his weapons before landing. Their goal was small colony enough for quick fun with a lot of torture and beheading and capturing slaves.

…

Saint Celestine wasn't sure what to think about Roboute's stunt. Giving forgiveness to a heretic?! She could understand the xeno-witch, she helped to save the Primarch and by extension, the Imperium and the Emperor, but this thrice-damned sorcerer?!

"You cannot ease your fears, aren't you Lady Celestine?" asked the booming voice behind her. "If you wish, I can ease them for you myself."

"Ease them? Well, humor me with your lies, until I decide to kill ye."

Naruto huffed. "Had you ever heard about the 'Sword of Damocles'?"

"Mystical sword that one tyrant, by the name of Damocles saw above his head, hanged on thin thread. Symbol that all rulers are mortal."

"Moreover that they are mortal really suddenly." Continued for her Naruto. "Now, tell me, do you think that Roboute is stupid?"

"What?"

"Do you think that he is stupid enough to trust me without some sort of precaution?" asked Naruto. "My Damocles sword is already in his hands."

Thus, he left her alone, with countless questions still buzzing in her head. What kind of thing could force ten millennia old Sorcerer of Thousand Sons serve the Imperium again.

…

Commander Shepard was a busy woman, since her 'rebirth' she faced mountain of problems among another mountain. Not only didn't Council races prepare for war, even the fucking Reaper, destroyed by the Alliance's Fleet was considered by them as 'advanced dreadnought', thus giving them reason to not do anything.

Moreover, with Cerberus propaganda, she became an unwilling traitor to the Alliance. Her position was compromised, her status as Spectre – nearly useless. She was trying to match the enemy, who was unknown and illusive. Collectors had technological marvels never seen before, numbers, and possibilities to capture entire colonies filled with humans.

Nobody was going to do anything. Therefore, it fell upon fragile shoulders of Jane Shepard to deal with possible squid supporters. Shepard once again sighed and looked at the aquarium with golden fish. Small creatures always let her relax, but she make sure that no aliens are around them. Friendship is friendship, but when Garrus stated that he senses nothing but desire to feast upon her golden fish, she was adamant in not getting him nowhere near the aquarium.

From loyal Garrus, Shepard's thoughts get to the other members of her team. Mordin Solus, former STG, great scientist and reliable ally, who wished to right his wrongs that he thinks he had done during his time as government agent. Shepard considered him a reliable ally.

Jacob Taylor, former Alliance marine, who enlisted into Cerberus, because they were only ones, who had done something about colonies going dark. She can only say one thing, a good man in really bad company.

Zaeed Massani, professional with a lot of pent up anger. Something like that is bound to happen after your companion put a bullet through your head and you somehow managed to survive. He was paid to do the job done and had some strict rules about his contracts.

Kasumi Goto, super-thief. Best at what she does. Always happy and hyperactive, she is a bit strange and Shepard still didn't know what to think about her.

The last, but not least was Miranda Lawson. She was really problematic to deal with. Cerberus top operative, very close to Illusive Man, she was the one responsible for Shepard's resurrection, self-called Ice Queen and Miss Perfection. Shepard was no idiot, such person worked for Illusive Man probably because he had something on her, something enough to drawn her. In some deep black hole, where nobody will search for her.

Shepard sighed. No matter at what angle she looked upon her current situation, she was deep in shit. Normandy was getting closer to another colony that went dark. Unknowingly to her, there was someone else, who took interest in that colony.

 **Several hours later. Attican Traverse**.

Naruto looked around. There were rumors about the colonies that went dark, but all of them were similar in one: towns looked like colonists just left them. This one, on the other hand, looked like a picture straight from hell. Streets covered in blood, somewhere laid dissected bodies of the colonists, mountain made of severed heads was in center of the colony, buildings bore the scars of battle in forms of bullets and shrapnel from explosions in them.

Sorcerer walked closer to the destroyed wall and inspected the traces from the missiles. Bolter. No doubt. Bolter weapons were used either by Astartes or Sororitas… or traitors. Fucking great. Some warband managed to get here before them.

"Ner'jal?" he turned to see Hinata alongside several battle sisters, coming his way. "what have you you found?"

"Traces of bolter missile." Answered her showing her the wall. "Looks like some warband got here before us."

Hinata cursed under her breath. "We need to contact Lady Celestine and inform her about this."

"Yes. Moreover, we need to capture a group of uncalled visitors, preferably unharmed. After that, scan the nearby space with sensors of our fleet. Looks like we will have a first contact with locals sooner than we planned."

 **With Shepard**.

Red heard beauty, prepared to another mission that will eventually turn out crazy. Therefore, she prepared as many weapons as possible. Now covered by weapons, like X-mas Tree with toys, Shepard went to the hangar, where other members of her group awaited her arrival.

Doors opened in front of her and she looked at two members of her team. Who she will take with her to the reckon mission. Just two companions. Garrus and Miranda. In Garrus she was absolutely sure, they fought in countless battles before, and Shepard trusted him her back. Miranda on the other hand… She was a wild card. Professional beyond a doubt, but loyal to the terroristic organization, which sponsored many nasty operations. Like experiments on the living beings, both human and alien, terroristic attacks, kidnappings, maybe even human trafficking.

Name any kind of atrocity and Cerberus will be there in some kind of way, but of course, those were necessary sacrifices for the 'Greater Good of Humanity'.

Shepard sighed, she will take Miranda with her, but she certainly will not trust her with her back. Woman might have brought her back to life, but her motives were still unknown to commander, so she decided to follow the old saying 'keep friends close, but enemies, even closer'.

"Joker can't you bring us any closer to the colony?" asked Shepard through the communication system.

"Once again, commander. Until that shit that happens above it, in space will not stop, I will not het Normandy nowhere close to it. I had already lost my baby once, I will not endanger her again." Answered Joker.

Red-haired commander sighed. She knew that Joker was very sensitive, when it came to safety of the 'Normandy', but sometimes he was a bit… ah… to hell with it! She herself was worried beyond measure by the strange anomaly that was occurring above the colony and asked Joker, just because she didn't want to walk several more hundreds of miles.

"Okay. Check you coms people. Is everything working fine?" Garrus and Miranda showed her their thumbs. "Good. Let's go."

…

Shepard preferred to get as close to the point of destination as possible. Timing was always crucial in their line of work, no one knew, how many lives managed to be saved if they reached the place before it was attacked.

Shepard stepped on the soil of the planet, followed by Garrus and Miranda. She felt that they had missed their chance, that whatever they will find there will bring them nothing but pain, but she stubbornly continued to go, hoping for the best.

When they had entered the colony, Shepard was instantly sure that it wasn't Collectors. Buildings in ruins, traces of blood, mutilated bodies and remains of massive gunfight. Shepard slowly moved closer, her senses screamed to her that something wasn't right…

She didn't notice when he appeared before them. Massive figure clad in blue and gold armor, hidden by white tabard. He raised his hand and darkness covered Jane's eyes.

…

"Lady Hinata?"

"Yes, Ner'jal?"

"Nearby must be their ship. We must have all the trump cards, before we will start our interrogation."

"Many would say that our interrogators will be quite enough."

"We will receive much more, if we will make them work for Imperium, moreover, she will not speak. And even if she will… she would have found a way to get out of the cell and slay a lot of faithful warriors before she will be put down."

"Hmmm…. What about xenos and woman?"

"We need ALL members of her team. Unharmed, if possible."

…

When Shepard returned to her senses, she understood that some strange devices shackled her. All her limbs were fixated in separate shackles, so getting out of her current position was out of question. Surrounded by darkness that not even her enhanced vision managed to pierce, Shepard's mind started to play tricks on her.

With loud click, light from the lamp created a circle of light. However, contrast created by light and darkness, made dark parts of the room even darker.

"Commander Shepard." Said booming voice from darkness. "Lioness of Elysium. First human Spectre. Hero of the Citadel. Reaper Slayer. You feats are impressive and reputation is well-deserved, but why did you go the colony, denying the screams from your intuition, about the fact that you were going into the trap?"

"I needed to know what happened to the colony." Growled commander, glaring into the darkness. Whoever the bastard was he was hiding in there, Jane heard heavy footsteps and clanging sounds when metal hit metal.

Metal… when Jane looked down, at the floor, she had finally noticed that she was completely naked.

"You little… where the fuck are my clothes?!"

"Don't worry too much, commander." Said the voice from the dark. "It wasn't me, who stripped you of her armor and weapons, but we are here to discuss your future and those of your team."

Another click.

Miranda. In the same position that Shepard currently is. In all her naked glory.

"Interesting. Created and not born. This woman is too perfect for local people. Traces of genetic engineering are noticeable even by the naked eye. However, I had never believed that such crude work can give so beautiful result."

"Looks like our Ice Queen had found another admirer of her perfect booty?" smirked Shepard.

"Says woman, who has videos of naked female members of your team, past and present, while they are taking bath, hidden in her personal chambers." Quickly parried the voice. "Like young Tali… so kind and gentle. Liara… so sweet and innocent. Ashley… strong and reliable. New additions were Miss Perfect Booty and Kelly… and you still have guts to call me pervert? Commander. Your status of Spectre gives you nearly unlimited access and position above the law, but something like this… by the standarts of their respectful races, two of those women were barely adults when you made your video…"

"Okay! Enough!" growled commander. "Tell me what you want, you wouldn't have kept me alive to simply ask about my personal collection of adult videos."

"More like… agh… this argument can continue for eternity! I will be brief, right now, I represent my current master and benefactor. She decided to hire you and your group, acting through you will be much easier for us, than interfere ourselves into current situation. Main players must remain in blissful embrace of ignorance about our existence."

"And why shall I take this offer?" asked Shepard.

"Because when you will deny my offer, I will leave you here… for a while, then next person will come here… maybe with head of one of your precious xeno friends."

"Monster." Jane tried to rip her shackles off but to no avail. Finally, commander stopped moving. "Okay, let's talk. What do you wish of me?"

"Not of you, commander. Of your whole crew." Answered the voice. Then the owner of the voice stepped into the circle of light.

"God… what are you?"

"Something far beyond your feeble understanding, commander. Far beyond."

 **Imperium of Men. Sector Ultima**.

Roboute looked into the dark waste of space, and thought about the irony. Countless years ago, humans raised their heads and looked at the stars. They wondered what will they see, if they reached the stars, they dreamt of them, and lured by these dreams, countless humans went to the stars.

Now, humanity was different. They stopped looking at the stars, now they stay vigilant, constantly awaiting for danger to come from the darkness between them. They wair for Orks, Eldar, Tau, Triators and countless other dangers to come.

To meet them with fire and steel.

Roboute was different from people of current time. When he woke up he didn't recognize the Imperium that he had built alongside his Father and brothers. However, returned Primarch cannot afford himself even a second of remorse.

Countless cases required his attention. Expedition beyond the rift had reported that rift leads to another galaxy, filled with xenos and… humans…. Who do not fight each other. Roboute was speechless, he managed to ally with some xeno species before, but it was always temporal ceasefire in front of much more terrifying enemy.

The only time when the alliance between humans and eldars lasted was when Yvraine helped warriors of the Imperium resurrect him. He hoped that he will manage to ally with eldars again, warriors under priestess command showed themselves as reliable and powerful allies.

Roboute turned, hearing the hissing sound, caused by the opened doors. An Astartes entered the room, furs that covered his armor, necklaces made from fangs, countless amulets, runes on his armor and sword and most notorious trait, his fangs, it was easy to deduce that Astartes belonged to the children of Fenris.

Space Wolf.

Two words that spoke volumes about those, who bore such a title. Ferocious warriors, who knew no fear, children of Russ claimed that they had blood of the wolves in their veins. Truth or not, but their long fangs showed that something from the beasts certainly was in these warriors.

However, Roboute was about to speak with warrior, who was very similar, yet on the same time, different from the standarts of Space Wolves. Ragnar the Blackmane, youngest of the Wolf Lords, he was cunning and powerful warrior.

He will be best suited for a task that he will be set in front of them.

Roboute wanted to send him and his pack on the other side of the rift. Ner'jal's report showed the lack of his power on the ships. Right now, all positions held behind themselves warriors of Ecclesiarchy and Roboute feared that mass oа unstable women will kill Ner'jal or rather, that he will destroy every woman and then, in blind rage will kill any other visitors of his, who were absolutely innocent in coming conflict between enraged magician and 'bolter-bitches'.

Moreover, so many sexually frustrated women and they were frustrated, because percent of males and females on the ship was ten to ninety. Such situation is like Swiss table for any Slaanesh deamon or daemonette, who may turn the ship into a brothel in mere seconds.

So many matters that he needed to attend to and so little time.

Primarch looked as Ragnar kneeled in front of him.

"Ragnar, I will be brief. Your pack must follow the main forced send through the breach. You must guard a sorcerer, who we managed persuade to return to the Emperor's service. He will tell you everything that you will need to know. Be very vigilant, I know that Ner'jal will not do any stupid thing, but he is still of Thousand Sons and this fact alone can rise uneeded questions and tremors among your warriors. Will you managed?" asked Roboute and seeing Wolf nod continued. "Take Bjorn with you, they knew each other, this may help you in your quest.

 **Beyond rift. Unknown section of Terminus Systems. Dictator Class cruiser 'Forbidden Desire'**.

Ullianna the Merciless started her path as one of the Adepta Sororitas. Unfortunately, for her, she was in the same squad with notorious Mirael Sabbathiel. She, alongside others in her squad had never stood a chance and became servants of Chaos. Even though she had never served it as blindly and loyally as many champions, her faith into the God-Emperor diminished with time, she and her inner circle started to believe only themselves, trusting only each other.

Ullianna managed to create her own warband only recently, when she acquired into her ranks former Sister Hospitalier Alicia. Filled with thirst to fuck, quite perversely merged with her thirst to unravel secrets of biology, she became the one, who created the infamous battle beasts, her warband became so well-known for.

Experimenting with daemonic blood, Alicia created the objects, known as 'seeds'. She implanted them into the wombs of females, with whom she experimented and then, using the blessed mustation given to her by Dark Prince, she consummated with females, bringing life to the seed.

So far, Alicia managed to create the beasts using blood of Tzeench, Slaanesh and Knorne daemons. She didn't risk the entire project using the Nurgle daemons and right now she was working over the rising problems.

Her demonic beasts, were sentient and people called them such, because the word 'daemons' meant inhabitants pf Immaterium, and her pretty girls belonged here. Yes, all Alicia's 'children' per se were female ones. They were rather unruly, but she managed day by day and Ullianna didn't give her warriors and order to deal with her unruly bunch of little monsters.

However, Alicia faced another problem: women, or rather the lack of those, who she may sacrifice. It was no surprise that giving birth to at least one of her monster girls was problematic to say at least. Process was painful beyond any measure and often resulted in females' deaths.

Alicia had found out that she could use the females of any xeno races, but Ullianna didn't want to go across the entire Imperium to get to the Tau sectors and attacking Eldar worlds, moreover taking prisoner… was a double-edged sword.

Alicia smirked. Nevertheless, now they were in the other galaxy and those blue bitches seemed like they were good enough to bear her children. She heard screams of the one, who was taken to the Ullianna's chambers, seems like her brave commander finally decide to get the steam out of herself in old-fashioned and very pleasurable way.

Aliacia bit her lip trying to not moan herself. Instead, she grabbed the back of blue bitch's head and pushed her further on her cock. Tears came out of the eyes of xenos as she tried to take Alicia's cock into her throat. Isane scientist grunted and released into her, feeling how xeno's throat musles twitched as she tried to gulp her semen, causing the chaos-touched woman to come again.

Marvelous. Marvelous they are indeed.


End file.
